See you again
by XX-HeadOverConverse-XX
Summary: Derek and Chloe meet again after 6 years. i do not own darkest powers or any off the charecters. kelly armstrong does.


It had been almost 6 years since she had seen him and now he stood three feet away. His mouth hung open in shock.

"Derek!" Chloe giggled. Derek laughed brightly grabbing Chloe in a swinging hug.

"Wow, Chloe!" he smiled, sitting her back on her feet. Derek looked even better than she remembered. He had his hair cut off in a shaggy but short style and his chin piece made him look his age. He had grown out of the baggy clothes that hid his muscles and was now showing them off in a tight black tee shirt. A large tattoo of a baying wolf covered his left bicep. And he had gotten taller. Derek stun around in a slow circle showing off to her. Chloe giggled as he took her hands looking her up and down. She had chopped her long blond hair off into a shoulder length bob. She had finally hit 5'6, plus the extra 4 inches of her heels. The hot pink mini dress showed off her legs.

"Chloe!" Derek grinned. The door of the coffee shop chimed alerting that someone had entered.

"Derek did you remember to get the extra…..CHLOE!!!!" Tori yelled, racing around Derek to tackle Chloe in a hug. Simon stood beside his brother and smacked him on the back. Tori hadn't really changed. She still had her short black locks and preppy girl attire. Simon had changed greatly. His short blond hair had grown to his shoulders and was pulled into a loose ponytail. He was wearing a expensive looking suit and was grinning ear to ear.

When Tori pulled away, Simon took his turn hugging Chloe.

"You look great!" he whispered. They went to a booth Derek sliding in beside Chloe.

"So, spill! What have you been up to?" Chloe asked excitedly. Tori started talking on cue.

"Well, Simon here is the CEO of a sports company. And I run my own fashion line!" Tori glowed. "We are getting married in three months!" she said sticking out her hand, a big round diamond ring on her finger. Chloe praised excitedly.

"Now you both can come!"

Chloe glanced at Derek who was staring intensely at the ground.

"I'll go get the drinks." he mumbled, getting up quickly.

"What was that about?" Chloe ask confused.

"Just being Derek." Tori said lowly. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Tori. He's got a lot on his plate," he looked at Chloe, "Derek is the new leader of the Pack. After you, left, he came back to Albany to ask the Pack for introduction. He worked his way up to the Alpha after Jason, the former Pack leader stepped down."

"I think he's crazy." Tori mumbled. Chloe glanced up to see Derek waiting patiently in line.

"That's great!" she said dropping her gaze when Derek looked back at her.

"You started it all." Tori laughed. "He's not the same person he was. He can handle his anger and he smiles now. You did that." she whispered, knowing the werewolf they were talking about could definitely hear her. Chloe felt the blush rise on her cheeks.

"So what have you been doing in the last..what..six years?" Simon started, changing the subject.

"I do independent films and scripts. Mostly just small stuff. Do you two live in Albany?"

"For now." Tori rolled her eyes. Simon chuckled lightly.

"What about you ,Chloe, where do you call home?" he ask, making small talk. Derek came back sitting the steaming drinks on to the table, grabbed one and took a long drink.

"Actually, right now we haven't found a place. But we're hoping somewhere close to here." Derek choked on his coffee.

"We?" he said looking down at her. Chloe broke his gaze and nodded to the others.

"Yes, we. Jacob and I are business partners. We are looking for a studio to rent." she said emphasizing the word 'business'. Derek coughed.

"So your not married, or even with anyone?" Tori ask shocked. Chloe shook her head , smiling.

"No. No. I have really bad luck with guys. And I have been focused on my work." She replied, beaming. Chloe glanced at Derek who had his head bowed, but she could see the corner of his mouth pulled up in a hidden smile.

"So, Derek, what's been up with you? Any thing new? Like maybe a wife, kids, or running the entire New York state Pack? Not that I would have heard." Chloe ask directly at Derek. She meant it nicely but he glared at her.

"No, you wouldn't have heard." He snapped and glared at his brother, who in turn just shrugged."Angry or not, are you going to answer the question?" Chloe sighed.

"Neither. I really can't handle women who are intent on running there mouth, and can't be wrong." Derek answered, calmly looking Chloe dead in the eye.

"Ten minutes, in the last almost 6 years, and they end up fighting. Just like old times." Tori mumbled.

"And I don't know of any women that would put up with a over-tempered, and cranky werewolf!" Chloe whispered. Derek growled under his breath. Her cell phone began to ring. Great timing. She thought, internally rolling her eyes.

"Hello?.. Hi Hanna….I think so…hold on," Chloe began to dig through her bag and pulled out a small pink pacifier, "Yea I've got it….Okay I'll meet you there…bye." The entire table was staring at her, including a wide eyed Derek.

"Well, then." he mumbled.

"What?" Chloe ask giving him a confused look. Derek shook his head.

"Thought you had bad luck with men!" Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"Before you jump to extremes. My dad got remarried, and I now have a baby sister. She stayed with me last night and I forgot her binky." Chloe defended, almost in a whine. Derek let out a sigh of relief and Chloe glared at him.

"Aww, congratulations." Tori squealed. Chloe smiled a thank you.

"So, Simon, fill me in on this marriage plan." she changed the subject.

"Well, it's the 3rd of August and Tori's dress, we still haven't found…" they fell into easy conversation. She half-heartedly listened and kept sneaking glances at Derek. His head was bowed and his face looked troubled.

"You should come shopping with me." Tori squealed grabbing both their attentions.

"Sure. Can we go tomorrow?" Tori automatically agreed and the began making plans. Simon reluctantly escorted an overjoyed Tori outside to get her planning book.

"But it's dark." She pouted. With one eye roll and a sigh he accommodated. Chloe was on her second latte when she felt Derek's arm slide around her waist. She didn't look at him, but scooted close against his side. When she looked up to his face she saw the same troubled look.

"What's wrong?" she ask. He just shook his head.

"Derek, tell me"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." he sighed, so low she could barley hear him. Tori and Simon walked in with the ding of the door following.

"I missed you too, Derek." She mumbled so low only he could hear. Emotions clashed in his bright green eyes. Chloe broke their stare session as their companions returned, and Derek moved his arm. Chloe tried to hold back the tears that had forced them selves to blur her vision. She grabbed a napkin, writing her number on it and handing it to Tori.

"I am sorry, I have to go. Call me any time." She smiled. She shoved her hip against Derek to get him to move. He stood up, with a groan and Chloe slid out of the booth.

"I'm having a show Tuesday night at the Rex. You should come." she smiled to Tori and Simon, then turned to Derek, forced herself not to spill her heart out to him and walked off.

"Derek, what did you do?" she heard Simon yell at his brother. Chloe dropped her head and her smile and walk out onto the cold street, the door dinging behind her. She was half a block away from the coffee shop when she felt a strong arm around her waist.

"Chloe, wait." Derek spun her around. She looked up at him and he smiles down at her. His eyes glittering. She wasn't very surprised when he pulled her close, lifting her feet of the ground. He kissed her lightly and said "I love you," against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear." She kissed him roughly. Clapping erupted from a few feet away and she looked up to see Simon and Tori applauding.

"Finally." Simon said. Derek just smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
